


Sommerso

by julietstrange



Series: Presentare Un Stellare [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"O menino loiro respondeu o cumprimento tentando engrossar a voz e percebeu que seus braços tremiam levemente."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sommerso

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrita para o Desafio#7 El Verano da comunidade [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/).  
> Faz parte do universo de [Presentare un Stellare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2340590).

Sentia a grama fazer cócegas na nuca e por toda a extensão descoberta de seus braços repousados no chão. O calor era maior que o previsto e seu corpo logo começou a suar. A luminosidade que tornava suas pálpebras fechadas avermelhadas indicava que ainda era dia. Um erro, mas havia aceitados os risco de voltar àquele lugar.

O cheiro de maresia inundou seu olfato e os sons aos poucos foram se intensificando. Gaivotas, ondas do mar ao longe, vozes humanas. Demorava um pouco para se habituar com os sentidos. Abriu os olhos devagar e piscou várias vezes até se acostumar com a luminosidade. Era o mesmo lugar de antes. Levantou-se calmamente, observando ao redor. O brilho da aterrissagem era quase imperceptível quando de dia, mas talvez ele tivesse visto. Queria que ele tivesse reparado em si e corrido para lhe dar boas vindas. Claro que isso não era aconselhável. Precisava seguir o protocolo de segurança.

Caminhou por entre as madressilvas e refez o caminho de antes até avistar a casa com paredes de vidro. Uma figura masculina de cabelos negros e molhados deixava a piscina, subindo uma escada de alumínio, deixando um rastro até a cadeira de praia, onde pegou uma toalha branca. Secou-se rapidamente até perceber que estava sendo observado.

Damian.

Kô sorriu espontaneamente ao ver como o outro lhe fitou surpreso. O moreno largou a toalha na cadeira e seguiu em sua direção, também sorrindo.

\- Oi. - disse parando a uma certa distância. - Quanto tempo. - e virou se para fitar o mar ao longe. - Não mudou nada, hein?!

Damian já era um adolescente, bem mais alto, o corpo tomando as formas de um adulto. O rosto ainda mantinha alguns traços infantis e os olhos azuis brilhantes, mas já dava para enxergar o belo homem que ele seria. Contrapondo o corpo de Kô, que ainda permanecia com a aparência de um menino de oito anos. Dilatação do tempo.

O menino loiro respondeu o cumprimento tentando engrossar a voz e percebeu que seus braços tremiam levemente. Achou curioso a reação de seu corpo. Isso significava que ele estava nervoso? O outro também parecia pouco a vontade então Kô lhe sorriu quando seus olhos se cruzaram.

\- Quer nadar?

Kô ponderou. - Não sei nadar.

\- A gente fica no raso. - e rumou para a piscina. Kô o seguiu, tirando a camiseta e os sapatos antes de entrar na água. Conseguiu sentar-se no fundo e manter o queixo para fora. A água batia no peito de Damian.

\- Eu queria... Eu pensei... Você esqueceu uma coisa. - O humano contraiu o maxilar. Estava nervoso e Kô sorriu ao constatar. Dois sorrisos espontâneos e aquele leve tremor somente com a presença do outro. Muito interessante. Agora entendia porque muitos se deixavam levar pela vontade do corpo. Era forte demais para ser reprimida.

\- É um presente. - Kô encostou o braço no de Damian e apertou sua mão.

Damian puxou a ar e submergiu, deitando no fundo. Kô, a principio não entendeu, mas com o aperto que recebeu na mão, imitou o moreno e submergiu meio apavorado. Sentiu o outro se aproximar de si e colar seus lábios. O toque não durou. O loiro soltou todo o ar que prendera e subiu até a superfície, ofegante. Como eles podiam gostar de ficar sem ar?

O moreno permaneceu com o corpo submerso por um tempo, depois sentou-se novamente. - Eu não... Se você não...

Kô ainda segura a mão de Damian. Apertou-a levemente e sorriu. Os olhos do moreno brilhavam com os reflexos do sol batendo na superfície aquosa. Sentia que poderia fazer qualquer coisa por aqueles olhos. Puxou o ar até encher os pulmões e submergiu.


End file.
